


A Crown, A Death, a Coronation.

by Frog_Magic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I wrote this in creative writing, after listening to pigstep remix for two days, for a freewrite, send help I have techno brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_Magic/pseuds/Frog_Magic
Summary: “A king with a crown is what you are,but what worth is a crownwhen your kingdom is far?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Crown, A Death, a Coronation.

Sway with the music,

Keep up the pace-

Let it control your body;

And you can’t escape.

_ Hear the call in your soul; _

Screaming for  _ more. _

Keep up the slaughter-

Continue the score. 

Ride the wave

Until there’s nothing left-

But a crimson cavity

_ Aching & hollow in your chest _ .

Perhaps there could have been something-

But you can’t remember what.

All you can hear is the screaming,

the crashing,

the echoes of rockets you sent into the air.

A king with a crown is what you are,

but what worth is a  _ crown _

when your kingdom is  _ far _ ?

Your kingdom in the north,

Covered in frost.

They said you would rule the world;

if it could bow, you’d make it  _ kneel _ .

Only your father can comfort you now-

Your family torn to shreds.

How can you face them?

With one brother a corpse-

and other half dead?

You’ve closed yourself away;

Tried to cleanse your ways.

But truly-

Old king, I ask you this:

Can you recall your name?

Or can you only taste  _ blood? _

  
  



End file.
